When Are They Gonna Tell Them?
When Are They Gonna Tell Them? is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Synopsis Warrior Gods Riders, Ieyaso/Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Nagou/Warrior Gods Rider IXA, Hideyoushi/Warrior Gods Rider Accel, Chocho, Noubunaga/Warrior Gods Rider Birth Prototype and Ranmaro/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth Prototype arrives at Westwood Mall and they gonna warn the heroes. Transcript *(This episode begins with Gold Samurai Ranger and Sharkjaw) *(A live-action Samurai Rangers arrives) *'Red Samurai Ranger': Antonio, are you okay?! *'Gold Samurai Ranger': Yeah! I've been waiting for you! *'Red Samurai Ranger': Rangers Together... *'Samurai Rangers': Samurai Forever! *'Sharkjaw': Moose Fangire! Eagle Undead! *(Moose Fangire and Eagle Undead arrives) *'Green Samurai Ranger': What is this?! Damn it! *(Samurai Rangers, Sharkjaw, Moose Fangire and Eagle Undead are fighting each other) *'Yellow Samurai Ranger': What is this?! *(Back with Warrior Gods Riders) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': There it is Westwood Mall. *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': Wow. Hard to believe this is been there. *'Warrior Gods Rider Fourze': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Warrior Gods Rider OOO': We need to warn them. About the Alliance. *'Warrior Gods Rider Double': What's going on? *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': What is the meaning of this? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kiva': What, what? *'Warrior Gods Rider Den-O': I wonder what is going on? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': Hey, what's that? *'Warrior Gods Rider Hibiki': What's going on? *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': I have no idea. *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': Let's find out. *(Back with the Samurai Rangers) *(Yuusuke arrives) *'Yuusuke': Transform! *(Yuusuke transform into Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga and kicks Sharkjaw) *'Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga': I came to help. You may not need me, but... *'Blue Samurai Ranger': No! We appreciate your help! *(Samurai Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga, Sharkjaw, Moose Fangire and Eagle Undead are fighting each other) *(Back with Warrior Gods Riders) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dragon Knight': Look it's the heroes! *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': We found them! What are they doing? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kaixa': Their at the fashion show. *'Warrior Gods Rider Garren': Look it's Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella. *'Warrior Gods Rider Ibuki': What in the world, are they doing? *'Warrior Gods Rider Amaki': Their modeling. *'Warrior Gods Rider Todoroki': Why are they modeling? *'Warrior Gods Rider Siren': We had no idea Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella are modeling. We are so jealous. *'Warrior Gods Rider Wing Knight': What this all about? *'Warrior Gods Rider G3-X': Their actual models weren't able to make it today and then they saw them so the fashion designer ask them would mind to taking their places. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gills': Yeah, you're right. *'Warrior Gods Rider G3-Mild': How did this happened? *'Warrior Gods Rider Accel': The real models couldn't come because of some mistake, so the fashion designer asked Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella to help out. *'Warrior Gods Rider Birth': You're right, shall we sing? *'Warrior Gods Rider Birth Prototype': Sure. *(Song: Anytime You Need A Friend) *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪La La La La La La La La La La♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': ♪When your sad When your feeling low When your hurt And don't know where to go♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Dragon Knight': ♪Think of me. there i'll be Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When your down And your luck runs out Or if your in trouble or in doubt♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': ♪It's Ok..turn my way Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When your scared I will stay with you When you feel your fallin' I'll lift you When your heartbreaks I'll Ease your aches, Whatever it takes I'm in Anytime you need a friend There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend La La La La La La La La La La♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': ♪All our lives Anywhere we are Just reach out I'll never be too far♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Hibiki': ♪Come what may There I'll stay Any time you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When your scared I will stay with you When you feel your fallin' I'll lift you When your heartbreaks I'll Ease your aches, Whatever it takes I'm in Anytime you need a friend There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': ♪When you need a friend♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Den-O': ♪Come what may There I'll stay Now until the very end♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kiva': ♪Any time, any time you need a friend Whatever it takes Any time, anywhere Any time you need a friend♪ *(Song: Give a Little Bit) *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Ooh, yeah Alright Here we go again Hey hey, whoa no, da na, hey hey Yeah Give a little bit Give a little bit of your love to me I'll give a little bit I'll give a little bit of my love to you There's so much that we need to share So send a smile, and show you care (Alright, alright) I'll give a little bit I'll give a little bit of my life for you So give a little bit Give a little bit of your time to me See the man with the lonely eyes Oh, take his hand, you'll be surprised Oh, take it Ah, yeah Come along Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Give a little bit Give a little bit of your love to me Give a little bit I'll give a little bit of my life for you Now's the time that we need to share So find yourself, we're on our way back home Oh, going home Don't you need, don't you need to feel at home? Oh, yeah, we gotta see Ooh, yeah, gotta get a feeling Ooh, yeah, come along too Whoo! You can come along too, yeah Come-a, come-a, come-a, come along Cha, cha, cha Ooh, yeah Ooh, yeah, come along too Yeah, come along too, yeah Sing Betty Lou Come along too What a long ride Come a long way Ooh, sing it tonight Ooh, yeah♪ *(Song: Sing my song for you ~ Until Backside of the Farewall) *'Warrior Gods Rider Siren and Warrior Gods Rider Nadeshiko': ♪I say, wanna sing my song the other side of goodbye When you wish upon a star Song for you I say, wanna sing my song the other side of goodbye When you wish upon a star Song for you♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': ♪People say that you eventually wake up from your dreams People say you can't live off your ideals But when I look back to my youthful, courageous melody♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪"We will sing until our voices give out. We sing even now even after we've said goodbye, I want it to still reach you"♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': ♪I met you in the paradise where the fruit of dreams ripen We drive away without even stopping, to try to protect it Even the heart crying out alone in the darkness Can't you hear that I'm right here?♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Time passes so quickly, before we know it We've become adults who are trying to protect someone else We walk the path before us, without even drying our tears I say, wanna sing my song so that you can hear it "We will sing until our voices give out. We sing even now even after we've said goodbye, I want it to still reach you"♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Fourze': ♪I say, wanna sing my song♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': La, la, la... (56 x) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': ♪As a child, I dreamt of a hero who protected the weak Even now, I sing to fill the weakness in my heart In this town where we met, we loved and hurt each other I'll never forget this melody. Tomorrow I'll see new sights in this same place♪ *(Song: Moonlight Legend) *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': ♪I'm sorry I'm not honest, I can say it while I'm dreaming, My thoughts are on the verge of overloading, I want to see you right now Moonlight makes me want to cry, At midnight I can't call you, But I'm so devoted, what should I do My heart is a kaleidoscope♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Ushered by the light of the moon We meet again over and over The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love Born on this same planet, a miracle romance.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Dragon Knight': ♪Well, I am sorry but I just can't explain it Though in my dreams I'm trying to work it Before my nerves begin to short circuit My need to see you is immediate I know you hear my cries in the moonlight I wish that I could call you after midnight What can I do with feelings I can't fight? Love's a kaleidoscope heart light♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': ♪The moonlight's rays will shine a path to lead the way For you and I to meet every day At night constations do their dances And they foretell lover's circumstances Our destinies on Earth are not mere chances We have a miracle romance♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪They will never turn their back on a friend They always there to defend They are the ones on whom we can depend They are the Super Heroes♪ *'Mordecai': Did you guys hear something? *'Pedro': Nope. *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': ♪Once again, on a weekend, we're together, A happy ending granted by the gods, The present, past, and future, I'm completely devoted to you♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Hibiki': ♪That time when we met, that dear Look I'll never forget Among millions of stars I'll find you, Coincidences becoming chances, I like this way of life♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': ♪The moonlight's rays will shine a path to lead the way For you and I to meet every day♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪A strange miracle crosses over, We meet again over and over The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love Born on this same planet, a miracle romance. Do you believe in it? A miracle romance.♪ *(Song: Make a Wish) *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, Then watch your dreams come true.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Dragon Knight': ♪You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart;♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': ♪Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': ♪When daytime turns to night, When the moon shines bright, When you're tucked in tight, When everything's alright.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Hibiki': ♪Slip softly to that place, Where secret thoughts run free, There come face to face With who you want to be, so♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': ♪Swim across the ocean blue, Fly a rocket to the moon; You can change your life, Or you can change the world.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Den-O': ♪Take the chance, don't be afraid, Life is yours to live; Take a chance and then the best has yet to come♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, Then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kiva': ♪The small one That is me, it's obvious In the mirror, just this helpless feeling Becomes tomorrow which won't be beaten by anyone♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': ♪Like that, I return to my childhood Little by little To the days where you praised me for singing The love songs which I didn't know the meaning to♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪When I look up at the sky My voice becomes full In the wind that flows like a river You should fly up I can hear the voices They point to the road which I must go In the wind that flows like a river I sing alone♪ *(Leader Team notices the Warrior Gods Riders up there) *'Mordecai': What the heck? What's going on up there? *'Dan Zembrovski': We had no idea, Mordo. *(Partner Team notices the Warrior Gods Riders up there) *'Rigby': Hey, guys, look up there. *'Troll Moko': It's the Warrior Gods Riders. *'Howard Weinerman': What are they doing at Westwood Mall? *'Randy Cunningham': We had no idea, guys. *'Ben Tennyson': Their are doing something. *'Peter Parker': Yeah, like what? *'Sam Alexander': We're not sure. *(Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella notices the Warrior Gods Riders up there) *'Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella': Oh. *'Warrior Gods Rider W': ♪I've always hoped for happiness, And finally fulfilled my wish; Cause I just need to see you smile.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider OOO': ♪When I look up at the sky♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Fourze': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': ♪My voice becomes full♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': ♪Watch your dreams come true.♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider G3-X': ♪In the wind that flows like a river♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Wing Knight': ♪The magic's right there in your heart;♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Kaixa': ♪You should fly up too♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Chalice': ♪Believe♪ *'Warrior Gods Riders': ♪Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish...♪ *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': See you, Code Blue. *'Mordecai': See you, Warrior Gods Riders. *(Warrior Gods Riders walks out) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ibuki': ♪Make a wish...♪ *'Linnie': So, that's the Warrior Gods Riders. What are they here? *(Back with Warrior Gods Riders) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ixa': How are we gonna tell them about the Alliance. This would’ve been a lot easier a week ago. *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen': If we call the heroes... *'Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage': They won’t believe us. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gridon': But they'll never believe us! *'Warrior Gods Rider Bravo': Then we'll make them believe us. *'Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle': Even if they did... *'Warrior Gods Rider Marika': Who knows if the accords will let them help. *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': We're on our own. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zanki': Maybe not. We know someone. *'Warrior Gods Rider Another Agito': What do we need, someone who can help us to stop the Alliance together? *'Warrior Gods Rider Chalice': The Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray and Astralborgs. *'Warrior Gods Rider Leangle': They will help us. *'Warrior God Rider Mage': Fellas, our way of life is being threatened and we gotta do something about it. *'Warrior Gods Rider Meteor': Couldn't we just ask them? *'Warrior Gods Rider Sasword': Okay, Let's do that. *'Warrior Gods Rider Mage': No, no. I got somone and time-consuming in mind. *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': (Off-Screen) Guys! Guys! *(Warrior Gods Rider Hercus, Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms, Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms and Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': Whoa. (Panting) Oh, my gosh. You are not gonna believe this. *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': Ouda, what's wrong? *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': We were going to find you guys and we got a message from Yuusuke it was big trouble. *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': Oh, this is terrible. Okay, things started going wrong. *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': You thinks thens is someone corenated with this chain of events? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': Yeahs, I do. We gotta get there right now, before the Alliance take over the world. *'Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Liner Form': But, wait. Where exactly is there? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kabuto': How am I supposed to know, Ryoutarou? I ain't been there, yet. Come on. Now, let's go! *'All': Right! *(Warrior Gods Riders, Ieyaso/Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Nagou/Warrior Gods Rider IXA, Hideyoushi/Warrior Gods Rider Accel, Chocho, Noubunaga/Warrior Gods Rider Birth Prototype and Ranmaro/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth Prototype runs away) *(Back with Samurai Rangers) *(Tsuukasa arrives with his Machine Decader) *'Tsuukasa': Hey now. Let's not make the star's entrance too flashy, now. *'Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga': Tsuukasa! *'Tsuukasa': Even if Riders aren't needed... I... Tsuukasa... ...am needed by this world! Transform! *(Tsuukasa holds a Decade Warrior Gods Ride card and puts in inside the Decadriver) *'Decadriver': Warrior Gods Ride: Decade! *(Tsuukasa transform into Warrior Gods Rider Decade and shoots Eagle Undead, Sharkjaw and Moose Fangire) *'Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga': As pompous as always. *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': Jayden, if you don't win this will lose. *'Red Samurai Ranger': Why do you...?! *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': I know what I saw. Sharkjaw was working for the Alliance. *'Red Samurai Ranger': Yeah. I know. *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': Of course. *'Red Samurai Ranger': Tsuukasa. You know what you just saw. *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': Based on? *'Red Samurai Ranger': Nothing. Call it wisdom or samurai instinct. I don't know about the world, but we have no intention of driving you out. *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': I appreciate it, but I have no intention of saving this world. After all, I am... A passing-through Warrior Gods Rider. *(Back with Warrior Gods Riders) *'Warrior Gods Rider Drake': There it is, it's Tsuukasa and Yuusuke. They might need our help. How are we gonna help them? *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': Just leave it to me. *(Green Samurai Ranger, Pink Samurai Ranger and Gold Samurai Ranger use Forest Spear, Sky Fan and Barracuda Blade to slash Moose Fangire) *'Moose Fangire': Aah! *(Moose Fangire is defetaed) *(Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga, Blue Samurai Ranger and Yellow Samurai Ranger use Mighty Kick, Hydro Bow and Earth Slicer to attack Eagle Undead) *'Eagle Undead': Aah! *(Eagle Undead is defeated) *'Blue Samurai Ranger': Alright! *'Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch': Kuuga, Agito, Dragon Knight, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva! Final Warrior Gods Ride: Decade! *(Warrior Gods Rider Decade evolves into his Complete Form) *'Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch': Blade! Warror Gods Ride: King! *(Warrior Gods Rider Decade Complete Form summons Warrior Gods Rider Blade King Form) *'Decadriver': Final Attack Ride: B-B-Blade! *(Warrior Gods Rider Blade King Form and Warrior Gods Rider Decade Complete Form slashes Sharkjaw) *'Decadriver': Final Form Ride: B-B-Blade! *(Warrior Gods Rider Blade transform into Blade Blade) *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade Complete Form': Let's go. *'Red Samurai Ranger': Yeah. *'Decadiver': Attack Ride: Fire Smasher! *(Warrior Gods Rider Decade Complete Form and Red Samurai Ranger slashes Sharkjaw) *'Sharkjaw': Aah! *(Sharkjaw is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga': Tsuukasa. *'Yellow Samurai Ranger': They did it! *'Blue Samurai Ranger': Well done! *(Warrior Gods Rider Decade Complete Form returns Spin Sword to Jayden and Blade Blade transform back into Warrior Gods Rider Blade) *(A live-action Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon and Masked Rider Z-Cross arrives) *'Masked Rider V3': Guys! *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade Complete Form': Masked Riders! *'Warrior Gods Rider Amazon': We'd never forget a smell like this! *'Warrior Gods Rider Z-Cross': That was different. *'Red Samurai Ranger': You're right, Masked Riders, this place is giving me deja vu all over again! *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': Come on, we gonna find out what the Alliance up to? It's a win, win, win. *'Gold Samurai Ranger': Sure. Let's go. *(As Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross, Samurai Rangers and Warrior Gods Riders left; Lord Baron sees them) *'Lord Baron': So the Warrior God Riders are gonna help them? Interesting. Now I'm gonna warn the monsters about it. *(With Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's use this! *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Of course. *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Space Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Space Ranger)': Power Rangers... *'Super Mega Rangers (as Space Rangers)': In Space! *'Porto': Craterites! *(A live-action Craterites arrives) *'Super Mega Rangers (as Space Rangers)': Galaxy Gliders! *'Super Megaforce Silver (as Silver Space Ranger)': Silver Cycle Galaxy Glider! *(Super Mega Rangers hop on the Galaxy Gliders) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Space Ranger)': Let's go! *(Super Mega Rangers Rangers attacks Craterites and Porto) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Space Ranger)': Let's go! *'Super Megaforce Green (as Black Space Ranger)': We're your opponents! *'Super Megaforce Blue (as Blue Space Ranger)': Don't interfere! *(Super Megaforce Blue Space Ranger and Super Megaforce Green Space Ranger attacks Craterites) *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Yellow Space Ranger) and Super Megaforce Pink (as Pink Space Ranger)': Astro Blaster! *(Super Megaforce Yellow Space Ranger and Super Megaforce Pink Space Ranger shoots Craterites) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Space Ranger)': Energy Punches! *(Super Megaforce Red Space Ranger punches Porto) *'Super Megaforce Silver (as Silver Space Ranger)': Super Silverizer! *(Super Megaforce Silver Space Ranger shoots Porto and slashes Proto) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Space Ranger)': Spiral Saber Booster Mode! *(Super Megaforce Red Space Ranger shoots Proto) *(Proto is defeated) *'Super Megaforce Blue (as Blue Space Ranger)': It's virtual footage. *'Super Megaforce Green (as Black Space Ranger)': Lunar Lance! *(Super Megaforce Green Space Ranger slashes Craterites) *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Yellow Space Ranger)': Star Slinger! *'Super Megaforce Pink (as Pink Space Ranger)': Satellite Stunner! *(Super Megaforce Pink Space Ranger and Super Megaforce Yellow Space Ranger shoots Craterites) *'Super Mega Rangers (as Space Rangers)': Quadro Blaster! Fire! *(Super Mega Rangers Rangers shoots Craterites) *(Craterites is defeated) *(Space Rangers transform back into Super Mega Rangers) *(Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross and Samurai Rangers arrives) *'Super Megaforce Red': Guys! *'Red Samurai Ranger': We're going to find out what the Alliance are up to. *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's go! *(Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross, Samurai Rangers, Super Mega Rangers and Super Mega Rangers runs away) *'of When Are They Gonna Tell Them?' Gallery *When Are They Gonna Tell Them?/Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited